War of two Worlds: The order of the phoenix : The last War
by PercyLvr2621
Summary: Percy framed for an act he did not commit finds Harry with the help of a goddess. But, Lord Moldyshorts has gained an unlikely alliance with Kronos. Will Percy be able to face his old family and his demons? or, will he run away?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay… this is my first story. Please don't be harsh. Polite reviews are welcome, flames, well let's just say I'm a feisty person. I won't get burned. You will. So on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO or HP. You don't need to rub it in.**

**Chapter 1:**

I'm wandering around Britain trying to find that one address which went by, 4 Privet Drive located in Little Whinging in Surrey. I have been roaming around Privet Drive for a whole of fifteen minutes but I still cannot find the 4th house.

I turn around and great, there is the house right behind me as if it is taunting me. As Annabeth said, I really am a Seaweed brain. Thinking about _her_ sent a new wave of pain to my heart and I clutched my chest in pain and tried to think about the new life my mom had promised. Slowly, the pain decreased and then all I felt was numb there, which was good in a way. No pain. It was a good feeling. After the giant war the gods betrayed me. Even my own love turned against me. The camp which I thought was my home turned me out. I stayed there for 5 years and trusted them but they betrayed it. Whereas, the camp I stayed in for barely a month, backed me up. Romans really do trust people and are the only set of my kind I trust now. All those titles left, all that remained was a broken heart. So, in an attempt to start a new life, I changed my name from The Sea Prince Perseus Jackson to Jack Princeson. It's like Prince Jackson but I swapped the 'Prince' and the 'Jack'. My mom and Paul died at the hands of Ares. I was devastated. I was about to kill him then myself when mom arrived there. Not my real mom but Lady Hestia, who adopted me. Since then I have been trained by the gods who supported me. Lord Hephaestus, who made me a master smith, Lady Aphrodite, who made me immune to charmspeak, Lord Hades who gave me the gift of blending in with the shadows, Lady Hera, who promised me a new life, family and somehow love, Lady Artemis and Apollo, who made me a master at archery, Hermes who gave me the speed of a track runner (something I desperately needed), Lady Nemesis who promised me a chance to avenge my mum's death and finally Lady Hecate, the goddess of magic who made ma her champion and an attempt at a new life.

I knocked on the door and was greeted by, _a fat balloon? _Oh no, that is a face. Seriously how did he manage to get that fat? I was greeted by a "Who are you?" Great this is just what I wanted, a rude balloon to deal with. I looked into his memories and found who he was. Ah mist, my favourite thing after Riptide. I clicked my fingers in front of his face and said, "I am Jack Princeson and you know me since my birth." "Ah, Jack, why are you standing out there in the cold? Come in. Petunia has just made some soup." "No thanks, Vernon. I just came to meet Harry." "He's upstairs if you want him. I'll send the food there."

I went upstairs and found a lanky boy, pointing a stick sorry _wand _at me. "I'm here to help. Don't worry. What if I tell you my story and then you tell me yours?" And so for the next couple of hours we swapped our life stories. I found a younger brother in him and he found an older sibling in me. I stayed with him contacting mum and others sometimes.

Today everyone was meeting me in a meadow, concealed by a forest, not far off from where Harry was sitting in the park, thinking Zeus knows what along with Dudley.

I was joking around with them when my head started hurting I clutched my head in pain and looked at Lady Hecate who gave me a minute nod. I ran to where Harry was and found him surrounded my shaggy looking creatures. _Dementors, _I realized. Harry pointed his sword and said 'Expecto Patronum' again and again, but poor kid was so shaken up that he couldn't conjure a patronous. I pointed my sward and said "Expecto Patronous' thinking of my times with mum eating blue chocolate chip cookies and drinking Blue Cherry Coke. Those memories brought a few tears in my eyes but for Harry's sake I stayed strong.

"Are you all right?" "I'm fine, Jack." "Let's get you home."

"Home you will get him, Jack" said a voice.

"Sure I will Mrs. Figg don't you worry. But, wasn't Mundungus supposed to be protecting him today?" "Yes he was but he went for a break and look what happened!"

All the while Harry stood over Dudley's body. I looked at Mrs. Figg and asked, "Can't we leave him here?"

"No."

So I carried the hippo till the house and then dumped him on the couch. That was when a voice shrieked…

**Please tell me if I should continue if I get 4 reviews I'll update this weekend.**

**Till then…Goodbye**

**Crystal**


	2. AN 1

_I'm sorry but I have my honors of doctor going on and I don't have time for my I will try to update by 27__th__ of September. And also PEOPLE I NEED TO KNOW WHO TO PAIR PERCY WITH… THE POLL IS IN MY ACCOUNT AND WILL BE CLOSED ON THE 1__ST__ OF OCTOBER… SO QUICKLY VOTE!_

A really sorry,

_**Crystal**_


End file.
